In The Closet
by kurohimex105
Summary: This a one shot yaoi story, Yuri has been made to study until he can't take it any more he runs out and takes Wolfram with him as they go to hide in a closet from Gunter as well as Gwendal.


Hi there well this is my first fanfiction for Kyo Kara Maoh so I hope you all enjoy it, I look forward to reading any reviews you may wish to leave I hope to hear from you .

**In The Closet**

**Wolfram sat on the edge of the four poster bed in Yuri's bed chamber and sighed as he looked at the empty space where his beloved Yuri slept. It had been five whole days since he and Yuri had spent any time together and even then they had been interrupted by Gunter who cried and pleaded for Yuri to go back to his studies. Gunter made such a fuss as he cried that Yuri simply gave in to Gunter's wish's and since then Yuri had been stuck in the study learning the history of the great demon kingdom, not only that but Gwendal had him filling out paper work every single day. **

**By the time Yuri had finished his work for the day he was too exhausted to do anything else and so he had been sleeping in the study instead of going to his bed chamber. Wolfram laid down upon the bed as he thought of his beloved Yuri.**

''**Oh Yuri I miss you so much!" he whispered to himself as breathed in the lingering scent that belonged to his lover.**

**Suddenly the door to the room was flung open and Yuri came racing in as though his life depended on it, he rushed over to where Wolfram had been laying down. Wolfram sat up on the bed looking confused as to why Yuri looked like he was in a hurry. Wolfram was about to ask what all the commotion was about but before he could Yuri grabbed his hand and pulled him on to his feet and said.**

''**Come with me now!"**

''**Yuri what's going on?"**

''**I'll tell you later just for now we need to find somewhere to hide and quick!"**

**Wolfram could see the ergency in Yuri's eyes and so decided to do whatever Yuri wished.**

''**We could try hiding in the closet Yuri ,since it's a walk in there will be plenty of room for us to hide!"**

''**Great idea Wolfram come on then before he finds me!"**

**While still holding hands they ran over to where the closet was and opened one of the door's, they had just gotten into the closet when they heard footsteps coming in their direction and the sound of a familiar voice as it called out Yuri's name.**

''**Your highness…!"**

''**Your highness where are you….?"**

''**Your highness…!"**

**The voice belonged to none other than Gunter who was now in a fluster of a state since his young king had run out on him.**

**Wolfram wanted to say something anything to ease the tension that he was feeling, he wanted to know why Yuri was having to hide from Gunter . Wolfram was just about to ask this question when he and Yuri heard the sound of footsteps enter the room along with other familiar voice's.**

''**Well are they in here?"**

''**They don't appear to be in here Gwendal !"**

**This voice belonged to Conrad who was kind and understanding towards his young charge, as he left the room he smiled knowing exactly where his young highness was hiding.**

''**Where could he have gone this time?, I swear that Yuri drives me ragged leaving me with all his paper work!" Gwendal was not amused he had been lumbered with all of Yuri's paper work to fill out plus he also had his own paper work to sort out.**

**As Conrad and Gwendal left the room Yuri and Wolfram breathed a sigh of relief.**

''**I'm glad that's over!" said Wolfram who was rather annoyed at this point.**

''**Yeah me too, I'm just glad they didn't find us!"**

''**Yeah because if they did you would have to go back to your studies and leave me alone again!"**

''**What do you mean by that!" Yuri was confused as to why Wolfram was so upset with him then it suddenly dawned on him. He had been spending so much time doing his studies and paper work that he hadn't spent any time with the one person who needed him the most.**

**Yuri smiled and held Wolfram in his arms and whispered softly.**

''**I'm sorry Wolfram for leaving you all alone."**

**Wolfram wanted to make a snide comment but when he looked into those gentle eyes of his beloved Yuri his anger faded as he felt the warmth from Yuri's embrace. **

''**I missed you so much Yuri ! , it's been so long since we've been together!"**

''**I missed you too Wolfram!"**

**They held each other close as their lips met in a passionate kiss, lips parted and their tongues began a sensuous dance gliding across each other. As they kissed their hands grappled with each other clothes to take them off as quickly as possible . They slowly pulled away from the kiss to give each other a chance to regain their breath. Their clothes now lay discarded on the floor of the closet , Wolfram **

**found himself pinned to the back of the closet as Yuri began to plant butterfly kisses all over his naked body. Wolfram purred with pleasure his body had been aching, it hungered for Yuri's touch.**

''**Mmmmm… ! Y…. Yuri…!"**

**Hearing the sweet sound of Wolfram's cries of pleasure gave Yuri great delight in what he was doing, Yuri then focused his attention on those pink buds that stood out on Wolfram's slender body. Yuri licked and nibbled on Wolframs nipples all the while Wolfram cried out with pleasure as he threaded his fingers through Yuri's black hair and moaned wantonly.**

**Yuri then placed a hand upon Wolframs shaft which now stood erected and dripping with pre-cum.**

''**Just look at you Wolfram your about ready to burst, so tell me did you do it yourself while I was away from you or did you wait?"**

''**Aaaaahhhhhhhh….. do…. don't talk dirty when you know the answer!"**

**This made Yuri happy knowing that Wolfram had held in the sweet nectar which he would know have.**

''**So do you want my hand to stroke it or would you prefer my mouth?" Yuri said with smile upon his face.**

''**M….Mouth!" **

''**As you wish!"**

**Wolfram 's body became feverish as he felt Yuri's mouth rap around his shaft, the touch of Yuri's tongue as it tickled the tip end and caressed the sides of the shaft, this sent shivers running through Wolfram's entire body. Wolfram could feel that he was about come as he gripped on to Yuri's shoulders as he cried out in ecstasy.**

''**Ahhhh…. Y…. Yuri…..!"**

''**Ahhhhh…. I'm …. gonna… come…!"**

**Wolfram couldn't hold out any longer and ejaculated into Yuri's mouth, Yuri sat back as he swallowed the semen and licked the sides of his mouth. **

''**Yuri your not supposed to swallow it!"**

''**I don't care!"**

**After saying this Yuri took ahold of Wolfram and kissed him as they laid on the floor in a passionate embrace. **

''**Yuri!" Wolfram whispered as he began to hitch up his hips begging Yuri to take him, his entire body trembled with anticipation. It had been so long since they had been together in this way and now finally the waiting was over they could be together.**

''**Wolfram!" Yuri whispered softly as he got into position, he slowly pressed his hardened shaft towards Wolframs willing hole. Wolfram moaned as he felt Yuri's shaft graze against the sides of his inner recesses, Yuri started out slowly but soon quickened the pace their two bodies joining and becoming one.**

**Their young bodies where in the thrall's of ecstasy as they clung to each other in their passion, Wolfram cried Yuri's name begging for more.**

''**Y…Yuri … m….. more…!"**

''**Your so needy Wolfram but if you insist!" **

**They soon reached the climactic point and as they did they held on to each other as they savoured the tingling sensation that now ran through out their entire bodies. They both collapsed in a heap on the floor they slowly drifted off to sleep while holding onto each other in a tender embrace.**

**It wasn't until the flowing morning that they both woke up and left the sanctuary of their hiding place only to be greeted by a disgruntled Gunter, an angry Gwendal and Conrad who just stood there and smiled. Yuri and Wolfram knew that they were in for it this time and for the next week Yuri was under lock and key kept in his study with Gwendal to keep a watchful eye on him. As for Wolfram he was made to do patrol duty with Conrad to keep an eye on him in case both of them got away to have another tryst. **

**Well that's it for this story I hope you all enjoyed it, it's my first attempt at writing a story with mature content and I only have season 1,2 of the anime so I don't know what happens beyond it. Please feel free to review it.**


End file.
